


'cause we've got all night (and we're going nowhere)

by loveleedstolarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, based off his tweet, i literally wrote this in a few hours, i'm gonna fail math now cause i didn't study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:17:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveleedstolarry/pseuds/loveleedstolarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Louis' tweet about putting up a Christmas tree. Don't take this seriously. I just got overwhelmed by fluffy thoughts/feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'cause we've got all night (and we're going nowhere)

**Author's Note:**

> omg, i wrote this in a few hours instead of doing math. here's the tweet ([x](https://twitter.com/Louis_Tomlinson/status/407684622425010176))

“Pretty sure it’s not time to put the tree up yet, Lou,” Harry says, typing away on his phone.  
  
Louis, who is trying to lug the fake tree- because Harry is allergic to the real ones- in from the hallway just huffs his ignorance. “It is _December_ , Harry. _Christmas_ is in December, so-”  
  
“Christmas is at the _end_ of December,” Harry corrects.  
  
“So, seeing that Christmas is at the end of this month, I have every right to be putting this _Christmas_ tree up now.”  
  
Harry scoffs but Louis doesn’t miss the way the corner of his mouth has started to tug up at the end. After yanking at the handle once again, Louis straightens and puts a hand on his hip. He glares at it menacingly. He is not _weak_. It’s just that his muscles happen to be located in his legs more so his arms. And besides, it’s too late in the year to start working out anyway. However, he does know someone who’s been working out a lot lately. Turning to look at the curly haired demon- or angel, whichever he prefers at the time- Louis doesn’t waste any time walking over to where his boyfriend is sprawled out on the couch. Going by his head, Louis drops down to his knees, puppy face already in place.  
  
Without looking up from his phone, Harry says, “You know, this would be much more appealing if you were between my legs.”  
  
Louis flicks him in the ear for that. “Harry, my wonderfully charming, curly Harry, would you please-”  
  
“No.”  
  
“But, you don’t even know what I-”  
  
“It’ll scratch our floor, dragging that thing in.”  
  
“Okay, so maybe you did know what I was going to say. But we can’t just bloody well leave it half in, half out.”  
  
Harry smirks. “That’s what she said.”  
  
Louis smacks him on the head. “There better have been no she,” he reprimands.  
  
Harry just chuckles. “’Course not, babe.”  
  
Sighing, Louis resolves himself to having to use a much more devious tactic. Winding his fingers through the strands of silky hair that’s fanned out onto the pillow, Louis begins to gently tug on them. He doesn’t know if it’s instinct by now or what, but just as suspected, Harry’s eyes snap close and a content sound leaves his throat. “Lovely,” Louis tries again.  
  
“Mmmhm?” Harry half replies. Much better.  
  
“Harry, would you please so kindly mind helping me drag the tree in?” When he sees a frown start to form on his boy’s lovely mouth, he quickly leans forward to press a kiss to the temple. Making sure his lips linger against the skin, Louis breathes out a quiet, “Please?” Louis makes sure to tug just a bit harder at the hair at the end.  
  
“Mmm, you’re an asshole,” Harry says. Like clockwork, he sighs and opens his eyes. “Fine.”  
  
Louis smacks a kiss to Harry’s cheek and bounds up and over to the box. “Thank you, thank you!” he cheers over his shoulder.  
  
“You’re lucky I love you,” Harry grumbles, pocketing his phone.  
  
“Luckiest person in the world, yes. Now pick up that end and we may be able to just carry it in instead of ‘scratching the floors’.”  
  
Harry huffs. “Bossiest person as well.”  
  
“You love me when I’m bossy.” When Harry’s eyes go soft, Louis interrupts before a word can get out of his mouth. “No, you will not distract me with your sappy response. Just pick up your end.” Harry grumbles but bends down and hefts up his end anyway. “And march!” Louis commands.  
  
The taller lad doesn’t waste any time looking over his shoulder, smirk on his lips. “Yes, sir.”  
  
Louis does not almost drop his side of the box. He does not.  
  
Once they’ve gotten the tree placed exactly where Louis deemed it fit ( _no, a little to the left, wait, wait, wait, back to the right two steps, now back- Louis!_ ) the shorter lad is holding the box steady while Harry starts pulling the branches out.  
  
“Ouch, fuck, I always forget how sharp these things can be,” Harry complains, shaking his hand out.  
  
“Want me to kiss it, make it better?” Louis asks sweetly.  
  
Green eyes turn to glare at him. “No, thank you. You’re the one who got me into this mess in the first place.”  
  
Louis shrugs. “Suit yourself, no kisses for you then.” He thinks he hears a quiet whine when he turns but he can’t be sure.  
  
“Let’s just get this bloody thing up, then,” Harry says.  
  
+  
  
“Time to decorate!” Louis proclaims.  
  
“No, time for couch,” Harry says. Louis yanks his hand before the tall boy can fall completely onto the couch.  
  
“Oh, no, you’re helping me. You can’t leave me right before the best part, Haz!” Louis pushes his lower lip out.  
  
“I’m gonna have to have a serious talk with Liam about how teaching you that look was never an okay thing,” Harry relents. The curly haired boy looks down to check his phone for a text from Nick in response to his **Christmas tree SOS** text he had sent off a few minutes ago. When he looks up, his boyfriend has managed to get a long coil of silver, sparkly tinsel around his neck and snaking through his hand. “Louis, there’s already lights on the tree, any tinsel and you’re gonna suffocate it.”  
  
Louis shrugs. “At least it’ll die a happy death,” is all he says.  
  
Oh god, Harry is in love with a tree murderer. He helps Louis hang the sparkly noose around the tree, regardless. Tree murderers in love. How cute. He’s in the middle of tucking the end of the tinsel coil in between the tree branches so it’s not as obvious where it ends because it neatness does matter when it comes to tree decorating, no matter what Louis says.  
  
“Oh, I remember this!” he hears Louis exclaim from the other side of the tree.  
  
Poking his head out from behind it, Harry lifts an eyebrow. “What?”  
  
His over excited boyfriend appears to be holding an ornament of some kind that he’s managed to pull from the box of ornaments and smiling at it fondly. Turning it around, Harry finds it to be one of those picture frame ornaments. He chuckles at the memory the picture inside it brings.  
  
Louis and his sisters, and both their mums are smiling sweetly at the camera. One would have to be close to the picture in order to see, in the background, a certain clumsy boy in the motion of falling trying to make it in time for the picture.  
  
“How could I ever forget?” And really, how could he. Louis had it framed and sitting on his bedside table. He had also sent a copy of it to Zayn for ‘safe keeping’. After having his own bout of laughter at Harry’s expense, Zayn had agreed to keep it and Harry has yet to find it.  
  
Hanging it with an almost revered kind of touch, Louis steps back and admire his work. One down, a thousand more to go. If you think he’s kidding, you’re wrong.  
  
+  
  
“This is from when Lottie was just a little girl!”  
  
“She’s still a little girl, technically, Louis.”  
  
“Shut up, let me have a big brother moment.”  
  
“Harry, where’s that one ornament Gemma gave us two years ago?”  
  
“Oh my god, we are not hanging that one up.”  
  
“Yes! Where is it?”  
  
“You’ll never make me squeal.”  
  
“I do every night, babe.”  
  
“Shut up.”  
  
“Harry, where on _earth_ did you find a penis ornament?”  
  
“Nick.”  
  
“Figures.”  
  
+  
  
9,999 ornaments later, Harry huffs out a breath. He can’t stop the small smile that graces his lips though. With the tree all lit up and the lights bouncing off the different ornaments, it gives Louis’ face a lovely glow.  
  
“Well, I think it looks just divine!” Louis says, clapping his hands together.  
  
Harry lifts an eyebrow. “Divine?”  
  
“Yes, divine. Would you like me to spell it for you?” Harry holds up his hands in surrender, fond smile on his lips. He watches as the blue eyed boy walks a slow semi-circle around the tree, tapping his chin. “Something’s missing…”  
  
Harry catches him mid circuit and pulls him towards him. Looking down at him fondly, Harry just smiles. “It’s perfect.”  
  
“You sap.” Louis smiles nonetheless and finally lets himself be kissed. Harry seizes the opportunity and picks him up easily and walks them to the bedroom. “You know I hate being carried.”  
  
“You know I love carrying you.” Harry presses a quick kiss to Louis’ perfect nose. Going down, he presses another to his perfect chin, and Louis is just perfect, okay? He tells him so and Louis just smiles and echoes the sentiment.  
  
“I love you,” he says, a light in his eyes that Harry’s never gotten used to. Even after all this time.  
  
“Even more than Tom Daley?”  
  
Louis bites his lips. “Well I’d have to think about that.” Harry lets his mouth drop and Louis giggles. Winding his arms around Harry’s neck, Louis presses a tender kiss to his wonderful lips. “A thousand times more,” he whispers.  
  
Harry doesn’t know how after all this time, he still manages to blush at Louis’ sentiments, but once again, he finds himself thankful that the dark is hiding his burning face.  
  
“I love you a thousand times more than Tom, too.”  
  
“Well I would hope so. My ass is so much better than his.”  
  
Pulling Louis to his feet, Harry gives the aforementioned muscle a fond smack. “Yup,” he confirms, popping the p.  
  
Louis just stretches up on his toes to kiss the laugh off of Harry’s face. The feel of Louis’ nimble fingers making their way down to Harry’s belt buckle does a better job of shutting the Cheshire lad up, though. Making sure to wrap a firm around his small boyfriend, Harry lets a quiet whine slip through his teeth. Pushing closer to Louis, trying to get as close to him as possible-  
  
“Oh! The tree topper, _that’s_ what I forgot! How could I forget?” And with that, Harry finds the Louis shaped space suddenly empty and himself falling face forward on the bed with a groan. So close.  
  
Reluctantly, he makes his way back out to the living space only to find Louis bent over an open box, digging around, bum on display.  
  
 _Stupid bum_ , Harry thinks. Stupid, wonderful bum.  
  
Louis is contemplating getting something to stand on because the tree is just that much taller than him when he is suddenly engulfed by a set of all too familiar arms.  
  
“Need a lift?” Harry asks, biting gently at Louis’ earlobe.  
  
A little breathy, Louis manages his reply. “I don’t think you’re in any state to be lifting heavy objects.” It’s true. He can feel Harry against his bum and feels slightly guilty for leaving him hanging so abruptly a minute ago.  
  
Harry scoffs. “You are not heavy, Louis. And my state of being is perfect, thank you very much.”  
  
Before Louis can protest though, he feels his feet leave the ground and suddenly, he’s the perfect height to lift his hand and place the hollowed out glass star on top of the tree. He expects to be put down now, but before he has too long to think about it, he finds himself falling sideways. Not having any time to shout, his hands automatically grasp at Harry’s shirt and neck- anything to keep him from falling, really- and squeezes his eyes shut. When he opens them, he finds himself cradled, bridal style in Harry’s arms. Looking up at him, Louis just watches Harry smile at him.  
  
“You absolute asshole! You scared the shit out of me.”  
  
“Oh please, your lack of faith in my arm strength is insulting. And, like I said, you aren’t heavy.” Probably trying to prove his point, Harry snuggles him closer to him and rocks him slightly.  
  
“You’re going to make me sick, Haz. Put me down.”  
  
Harry drops him, none too gracefully, to his feet. Louis huffs, and brushes imaginary dust off his shirt. Sending a quick glare to Harry, he turns and takes a step back to get a better view in making sure the star looks centered.  
  
“Well, what do you think, Hazza?” Harry makes a noncommittal noise. Louis takes it as an agreement then frowns slightly. “That star’s pretty old. Maybe we should invest in a new topper for next year. Maybe not a star this time. Something different. What do you think?”  
  
Louis doesn’t get an answer but he does feel those arms come and wrap themselves around his waist and chin rest on his shoulder. Then a low, soft voice is in his ear.  
  
“You’ll always be my favorite topper.”  
  
“Oh my god, _Harry_.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i'm over at loveleedstolarry on tumblr


End file.
